Encore
by Creid12
Summary: Letting her mother and Luna Lovegood become friends was probably the most humorous thing for Hermione Granger. That was until tricked her into taking a class on exotic dancing. Now she's up to her eyeballs in tight clothing, high heels and strip poles. But maybe... Just maybe, she could put her knowledge to the test and convince two men to stop beating around the bush
1. Prologue

_Encore_

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters and settings from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. This story is for entertainment only and not part of any official storyline.

Author's Note: This story is going to be about twelve chapters, all of which are complete already. I will be posting every few days until the entire story is complete. For those of you waiting ever so patiently for an update on my other story "Reclaiming the House," (and to those not waiting so patiently) I am working on it. I've hit a slight road block with moving to a new state, packing then unpacking. Some how I managed to lose my charging cable for my laptop. Anyways... We're back in business now and I'll try and get my next chapter out in the next two weeks. But back to Encore, Hope you enjoy this slightly ridiculous, didn't know you needed, story!

The prologue will be the shortest chapter, all others should be about 1500 words.

Prologue:

The chill of the metal pole sent shivers down Hermione's scantily dressed body. She arched her back up, as she gracefully wrapped one high heeled leg around the silver instrument of seduction before lifting her other leg and twirling down, until her bum hit the floor gently. The pulse of the music surrounded Hermione, as she unwrapped one leg at a time, teasing the male guests with a glimpse of her barely there knickers. It was exhilarating. She had never been one for attention, preparing to hang in the back as Harry led the charge. But this... This stage had no Harry. Only the thum of music in her chest and the deep scent of arousal.

She sighed internally, as a burley bouncer grabbed a heavily intoxicated male for attempting to jump on the stage. The drunk flashed her a wink and even as he was being pulled away, tossed her a bill. She smiled coquettishly and continued her routine even as the noise increased from the men in the dimly lit area. It would surely ruin all of her hard work if a drunk groped her instead of the two dark haired men she had planned for. She stole a quick look at said men sitting side by side, neither arguing or hexing each other. A sight she never thought she'd see. Instead, they seemed to be unable to look away.

Carefully, Hermione bent at the waist in her too tall heels and grabbed an ankle with each hand. She slid her hands slowly up her calves teasingly before moving to her thighs. Flipping her hair in an unnaturally dramatic fashion, she grinned cheekily, as a third wave of hoots and hollers filled the club. Her hands reached the top of the pleated skirt and she moved them to her back where the release that would make the tight material slide down her hips. She flicked it open and watched, as every man including hers, shifted in their seats. The fabric hit the floor. Stepping out of it, she used her heeled foot to flip it towards the table directly in front of the stage. Their table. She watched them suck in deep breathes. They seemed to both adjust a second time in their chairs, her men no longer sitting relaxed in their seats. Oh no. relaxed was not how she wanted them. She wanted to see them sweat.

She wanted to see them agree that she was the best damn thing about living at Grimmauld house.

Tonight, she planned on having her way.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

 _Two Months Earlier_

Hermione frowned in exasperation. Luna Lovegood was a menace. The petite blonde witch often, if not forcefully, included Hermione in her post-war activities. It didn't help that after retrieving her parents, Luna had joined forces with Hermione's own mother in maintaining the brunette witch's social life.

"I don't think that "Stripping for Society; A Beginner's Guide to Becoming a Cock Tease" is going to help the situation. Mum, you can't agree with this!" Hermione all but growled.

Helen Granger gave a coquettish grin before flipping her hair. Even at fifty-four, the woman had flair. Hermione only rolled her eyes. She briefly caught a wink passed between the two women standing at the sign-in counter. She watched her mother scribble all of their names on permission forms, before passing her credit card to the instructor.

"Yes and my daughter needs a special outfit after the training course is complete." Helen Granger was whispering to the grinning sales lady. "Probably something that shows off her arse. It's so lovely and she just insists on wearing these atrocious baggy _boyfriend_ style slacks."

"Mum!" Hermione huffed. "I look great in them. It's more androgynous edgy than socialite chic. I work with wild animals. Merlin's sake, Mother."

Helen Granger raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. She could grace the cover of any homemaker catalog. The fit and flare dress hugged her petite frame and generous hips perfectly. Why Hermione had expected to develop her mother's build was beyond her. She had come to accept her rather narrow hips. Her mother was right about one thing though, her arse was something unexpected. She couldn't help but smirk slightly. The last man that had the pleasure of seeing her nude had gaped. It was like her very own secret weapon. Though it had been far to long since she'd had an opportunity to use it.

Luna, with an air of slightly dazed intent leaned closer to her mother, whispering something that made both women and the sales lady grin deviously. Another frown spread across the slightly tanned face of the brightest witch of her age.

"What now?" Hermione snapped.

"Well, dear." The elder Granger made a show of sighing heavily. "I know that it must be hard for you to relax. You're so often uptight and angry. It's just a shame that you don't take losing very well, either." Helen smiled charmingly at her only daughter.

"Mother." Hermione growled.

"Well, I was going to issues a challenge between that three of us but Luna and I don't wish to upset you." Helen hugged Luna to her and gave a sad frown to the curly haired witch.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Mum, I can do anything I set my mind too. Remember how you were worried I would freeze up at the spelling bee when I was seven. I took home first place and moved on on to the next round." She looked nervously at the muggle woman behind the counter before whispering so only her mum and Luna could hear, "And when you were nervous about me adjusting to the magical world but I made every witch and wizard raised with magic look utterly ridiculous." Hermione declared only slightly more dramatically then she had declared Ron Weasley's emotional status.

"Yes, you did dear. But I can't help but fear that this just isn't going to be one of those things." Helen trailed off. Hermione flailed her arms around at the sales lady completely missing the devious smirk gracing her mother's beautiful face. Luna was openly gaping at the older woman.

"I think you'd be a Slytherin, Helen." Luna whispered to the older woman. Helen only giggled and turned to her daughter who was almost finished with her tirade.

"...So there! I challenge my mother to see who can be the better _cock tease_ by the end of this bloody class in seven weeks!" Hermione stomped her foot and banged her fist against the counter. She had drawn a crowd of spandex clad women who had obviously been in the middle of a class.

"Excellent dear. I can't wait. Now go get changed. I packed you a bag of workout clothes to wear for the first class." Helen Granger just smiled before taking her receipt and following the instructor to the changing room.

Hermione realizing that she had released her Gryffindor brashness could only concede defeat. Turning to Luna, she opened her mouth but nothing seemed to come out.

Luna only grinned. "I think that Helen looks lovely in green and silver. Don't you, Hermione?"

Grumbling under her breath, Hermione stomped off to the changing room with her bag of pre-packed work out clothes.

A lovely woman with dark skin, beautiful large eyes and her hair tied up in a large bun took centered stage facing the class. "Alright everyone, my name is Natalia. This class is designed to help you build up your core, strengthen your arm and leg muscles and most of all make your man hard before you even take all of your clothes off. Let's get started."

A few women cheered and whistled as the instructor finished her short speech. Hermione shuffled nervously next to the silver pole bolted to the floor next to her. It went all the way up to the ceiling and seemed to be a solid fixture. She had leaned her entire weight against it, bumped into it and even kicked it to make sure it didn't move. It would be just the thing she needed to be the woman in the class that broke her pole.

Luna was already jumping on the toes of her feet in excitement. The younger witch was the one who told her mother about the class after all. Hermione glanced over at her mother. The woman was stretching. She watched as her mother stretched both arms and then dropped down to stretch her calves out.

"Let's begin by twirling out hips. This is going to be sensual and sexual. Don't be afraid to show off. Let's see some arses shake!" The instructor clapped twice before taking the lead and showing the class what she meant. Hermione watched her carefully noticing the woman raise up on her toes, back straight as she swished her hips. The instructor stopped and began to walk around the room, fixing posture, praising swishes and singing to the low jazz music that played in the background.

"Excellent, Helen. Add in a little twirl now and see how it feels." Natalia praised Helen Granger.

Hermione sped up her hip thrusts and twirls in the hopes of receiving better praise then her own mother. She watched as Natalia grinned and praised Luna before stopping in front of her.

"Hermione, dear." She paused after reading the nametag her mother had stuck on her at the beginning of class. "I'd like you to try to be more natural. A stiff body doesn't lead to a stiff cock! Let's see a more natural flow. Think of swirls. You've got a more triangular thing going on here." Natalia smiled sweetly before stepping closer. "Do you mind if I help you?"

Hermione shrugged, not meeting the woman's eyes. In truth, she was trying not to hex her own mother in front of a large group of muggles and her best friend. Natalia took her hesitant shrug as a yes and gripped her hips firmly from behind. She stepped closer until she was up against Hermione and began to move first one hip and then the other. Her firm grip encouraged Hermione to follow the pattern with her own body. She felt her cheeks warm as she realized how sexual the position between the two women had become.

"Excellent body control. Lovely." Natalia encouraged from behind her. She slowly released Hermione's hips and stood back to watch Hermione swirl and dip her hips.

Natalia took center stage once again and taught the women several moves that would be their first routine. After a long class, the trio left exhausted and hungry.

"I think I'm going to head home to Grimmauld Place. I'm exhausted and I have work tomorrow." Hermione told the smirking pair. Luna nodded in agreement and both witches apparated to their homes leaving Helen Granger to drive back to her own.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter2.

"I don't give a bloody damn, I'm tired of looking at his greasy hair. I just offered him shampoo. It's not my fault he took it offensively." the man growled.

"What other way was he supposed to take it?" a familiar voice growled angrily. "That's enough Padfoot. He saved my life. I thought you both called a truce."

"The bloody git offered me a flea bath! AGAIN!" the deep angry voice could be heard even at the front door. Hermione slipped in, casting a silencing charm on the old portrait of Walburga Black even before she went in search of the men arguing. It wasn't like the arguments weren't common occurrences in the House of Black.

Sirius had returned from the Veil at the beginning of the year, thanks in part to her work in the Department of Mysteries and to several unspeakables. When Director Croaker had found out that a person had went through the veil alive after their little jaunt into the department of mysteries in their fifth year, the man had been livid. Apparently no one had informed the man after the incident and especially not when Voldemort had taken over the ministry. It wasn't until Hermione herself finally accepted the position after several awkward incidences of attempted recruitment before the man had learned about Sirius Black's supposed death. Hermione hadn't been able to start her training in any other room until she had fixed the problem. His words, not her own. Much to everyone's astonishment, she had. So now, Hermione worked as an Unspeakable, though her cover was an agent specializing in magical creatures and Sirius Black kept her secret work quiet.

The man in question spent his day fixing the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Much to the shock of his friends and family he had taken up his position in the Wizengamot. He still however, spent inordinate amounts of time with a bottle of fire-whiskey. Not surprising as his main income was through his investments in Severus Snape's specialty potions.

"Hello all!" Hermione sailed into the kitchen. Three dark haired men turned to the sound of her voice while one sandy haired man just grinned cheekily, obviously having heard her come in with his enhanced hearing.

"Love! What are you wearing?" Sirius grinned cheekily taking in her spandex clad body. He twirled her around taking in her tight leggings and crop top before stepping closer to her. She could feel his body's heat with how close he stood and she slowly took a deep breath. He smelled delicious. She could just catch a hint of Bergamot and musk. She shook her head before answering the dark haired man's question.

"Ugh. Don't ask. Mum and Luna found a new class to take. We're toning our bodies." Hermione didn't quite make eye contact as she fudged the truth for her sanity as much as their own. She could just picture their reactions if they found that she was taking an exotic dance class.

She felt heat on her back and turned in time to see the long haired ex-potions professor staring at her arse. His head was tilted just enough in appreciation. A glint in his eye sent heat rushing down Hermione's body in awareness. Severus slowly raised his eyes trailing over her body until they reached her own. He smirked as she flushed.

She snapped back to attention when she heard a voice address her. "Hermione, be the mediator this time. Sirius and Severus are fighting again. I'm too young to be babysitting adults older than I am." Harry whined as he tugged her into a hug and away from the pair still eyeing her.

"Harry, you are twenty-four. I think that means you're old enough. As for the two who continue to fight and bicker. Perhaps it's just flirting. Isn't that what people tell little girls when little boys pull their pigtails?" Hermione grinned into Harry's chest as both men growled angrily at her. She could just see a slight flush appear as they glared in denial. It was so easy to rile both of them up.

"Hermione, love. I don't think that any person is brave enough to use the term flirting in regards to Severus Snape and Sirius. However, it is something to consider." Remus Lupin grinned charmingly before laughing at his angry friends. They had all developed a cordial friendship with the dark haired potion master after Harry refused to let him leave Grimmauld Place after his recovery with Nagini.

It was unexpected but Severus had taken Harry up on his offer of a room. Even after Sirius had been returned from the veil, the man hadn't even attempted to move out. Now the five lived in mostly calm existence.

"Flirting! Pfft. He wishes he could have this sexy body." Sirius snapped out.

Severus only glared harder before rolling his eyes in disgust.

She turned to their resident werewolf just as the two angry men stomped out of the kitchen. She didn't fail to notice they both headed for the same direction when they left.

"Oh Remus. They are always the same. I swear it is sexual tension. Now let's make dinner. I'm famished." Hermione started pulling out the food she had set out that morning.

"I know you enjoy teasing them, Hermione. But one day, they're going to get you back," Remus laughed even as he pulled a knife out to start chopping vegetables.

Hermione only smiled before mumbling under her breath, "I hope so."

Author's Note: I've taken liberties with using "Director Croaker." It's a cool name but I couldn't tell you where it started as I see it in several FF's. Props to them though. :)

I know you are all anxious to see who the two dark haired mystery men are! Hopefully this chapter clued you in!


End file.
